The invention relates to a washing method for a dishwasher.
During the wash operation of a dishwasher the control facility of said dishwasher controls a wash program sequence made up of subprogram steps, specifically prewash, cleaning, intermediate rinse, final rinse and drying. The drying step can take place according to the condensation principle or by means of an external drying system, in which the moisture-laden air from the wash compartment is passed through a sorption column.
A dishwasher is known from WO 2005/063109 A1, in which in a drying step the moisture-laden air or water vapor in the wash container is condensed on the side walls of the wash container according to the condensation principle. A heat exchanger is provided on one wall of the wash container, which is filled with cold fresh water during drying producing a cold condensation surface on the wash container wall, thereby enhancing drying performance. The fresh water buffered in the heat exchanger can then be reused as wash liquid without further ado.
Drying according to the condensation principle takes longer than the above-mentioned external drying system.